


Hidden Away

by orphan_account



Category: Imagination Movers (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the vastness of the Warehouse it is so easy to hide, to get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Away

In the vastness of the Warehouse it is so easy to hide, to get lost. There are countless doors opening to countless worlds. One click of a turning knob and there you go, off to explore whatever is behind that brightly colored door. Endless possibilities are made real; minutes turn into hours, hours into days.

It is also the perfect place to hide. A sudden urge to be alone will bring yourself to fall in front of those inviting hues.  _Which world shall I inhabit today?_

Of course, this is the furthest thing from Rich's mind as he is pushed into the sturdy wood of the door, the soft fabric of his blue jumpsuit shifting slightly at the motion. A low growl escapes from his throat; Smitty has taken to attacking the super sensitive flesh of his neck, lips latching onto the pulsing muscle. Fingers dig in, crinkling the matching uniform. Deep brown eyes droop, a flush settling into his cheeks. Shivers shoot through him and those digits tighten their hold; that mouth has now found his ear, sucking and nibbling, carefully taking the lobe between eager teeth. "S-Smitty..."

In the vastness of the Warehouse it is so easy to hide, to get lost. Miles away from anyone else, they take advantage, completely taken with one another. Lovers hidden among the walls; mouths collide, expressing their desire again and again. It was here they could be themselves, away from the world. Away from everything.


End file.
